Half-Blood Bios
by Jahaha27
Summary: This is not a story, but some fanfiction OCs bios of mine. These OCs are set in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe. There is also a bonus chapter at the end that contains another OC of mine that is not fanfiction, but just a normal, human OC.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Danielle (Dani for short) Martinez (Mexican)

Physical description: long, straight, dark brown hair; brown eyes; tall; skinny but somewhat muscular; Hispanic skin

Regular apparel: black V-neck t-shirt, camo military jacket, jeans, black high-top converse, black (fingerless) gloves, a tool belt, and goggles that she wears around her neck

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Current age: 16

Personality: She is strong-willed, and some-what serious. She tries to be silly to keep people cheered up. She cares about others more than anything, and is very protective, especially with Alex and Clara. She gets very determined when she has an important task to complete. She gets distracted easily. She shares everything with Clara and Alex but with anyone else she keeps to herself. She doesn't trust easily because of experience she had as a child. Her mind trails off a lot and at random places. She struggles to stay focused.

Weapons/abilities:

Oblivion (arm band that turns to a bow and quiver of arrows)

Firestar (a sword that just appears when she summons it)

Fire powers (like Leo)

Strengths:

Can speak fluent Spanish and English so if anyone every needs a Spanish/English translator... just a gold drachma and some water and light away!

Fire powers... these powers make her very powerful and dangerous. It also makes her fire proof.

She is very skilled with a sword and also with archery.

She is very persuasive.

She has the art of the forge.

She is ADHD and dyslectic.

Weaknesses:

She struggles with controlling her fire powers, and if she gets to wound up it can get dangerous.

She is fire proof, but her clothes are not. She always carries a spare set of clothes wherever she goes. But she still can get herself into some embarrassing situations.

She is ADHD and dyslectic.

She is self-conscious.

She has a bad temper.

Relationships:

Clara and Alex: are like younger sisters to her. They are all very close and tell each-other everything. Dani is very protective of her younger "sisters" and would give her life for them.

Leo: is her hope. She has only heard of him. She hopes to meet him soon, to ask him if he would be her teacher with summoning fire.

Jack: is her mystery. He seemed to be hiding something and she wonders what and why.

Clarisse: is a threat. She is the "mean girl" of the camp, whom Dani considers a possible threat.

Backstory: Dani Had trouble fitting in everywhere she went. Her mother and stepfather tried to help but didn't understand. At school she was bullied and teased. She was called a geek because of her glasses and because she has trouble reading and paying attention. She learned to ignore the teasing after a while, but it made her self-conscious and defensive. One time during school she got fed-up with all the teasing and accidently set herself on fire. People started calling her a freak even more. She was so embarrassed that she left, never to return. She went home and her parents didn't understand her and tried to make her go back to school. So, she ran away. She was off on her own, living off the streets, and stealing from convenience stores and getting into trouble. She was searching for someone who understood what was happening to her. After she had just stolen a meal from a local store, just another normal day, she saw a girl sitting in an alley crying. The girl said her name was Clara and that she was lost and alone. Dani took Clara in and taught her how to steal. They were a great team and grew really close. Then, about a year or so afterwards they were walking along a beach and found someone washed up on the shore, she had serious amnesia. The girls nursed her back to health and brought her into the group. All they recovered from her life was her name. It was Alex. They told each other everything. For a while they were pretty happy. They were casually surviving together, when they started getting attacked by monsters. It happened so often they started moving more. They had trouble staying in one place. When Dani wasn't fighting or taking care of Alex and Clara, she was using her skills to make weapons. Clara and Alex would search for good materials for her to use. She didn't just make regular weapons, she made special…magical weapons that can transform/disguise themselves. They were made out of this interesting bronze metal they found. Unlike most other metals, it killed the monsters. She custom-made all of their weapons to fit their personalities and abilities. She was claimed after their biggest battle, when she was forced to let out her rage. In the end, the monsters were dust, her clothes were tattered, and she passed out with a weird symbol above her. After that she knew more about who she was, so she strived to help Clara and Alex with their search. After a lot of fighting, and running they (literally) stumbled into a camp called "Camp Half-blood." She didn't like it at first, but then she saw that Clara and Alex were happy and safe. She has been there ever since. Very recently she literally ran into some guy named Jack who can turn invisible. He said he was a child of Hecate but he hesitated. She wonders what he was hiding, and why she had never seen him or even heard of him before. She made it her job to know everyone at camp to see who could be a threat, but she had never met him. He said he was new, but he acted like he was well trained, which rose suspicion. Plus he looked her age or older. Not many demigods live that long in the mortal world without being properly trained.

Hobbies:

Listening to music-it keeps her calm and she likes it when she is tinkering.

Tinkering-it's a habit but she can make some pretty cool things. It is in her genes since she is a daughter of Hephaestus.

Theme songs:

Wake Me Up - Avicii

The End is Where We Begin - Thousand Foot Krutch

Battleground - Day Method

Up in Flames - Icon for Hire

 **A/N: Characters are my specialty. I have written OCs for other people's stories on multiple occasions. If anyone needs a character for a story, I might be able to help. I create fanfiction characters as well as other non-fanfiction characters. I will be posting some more of my OCs in the future. If you ever want me to write a character for you PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jack Miller (American)

Physical description: Semi-long, semi-curly, black hair; green eyes; average height; thin and somewhat muscular; pale skin

Regular apparel: Purple camp Jupiter T-Shirt, jeans, converse (he has many different colors and styles), his sword sheaths strapped across his back

Godly Parent: Trivia (Hecate's roman form)

Current Age: 17

Personality: He is a goofy guy who has a talent for pranks. He is also very clumsy and has moments where he forgets to think. He is an open book about himself, but a closed book about his family. He is strong and doesn't care what people think of him. He is goofy most of the time, but he can be gentle when needed. During battle he is ferocious

Weapons/abilities:

Two short swords

Nebula (a magic shield that turns into a necklace)

Powers with the mist

Magic

Strengths:

He can use magic spells

He can control the mist

He is a skilled sword fighter, but he has a unique style

Weaknesses:

He has ADHD (no dyslexia)

He has to wear glasses when he reads, which can get annoying sometimes

Relationships:

Dani: his "crush"

Octavian: his superior whether he likes it or not….and in most cases it's not

Backstory:

He came to Camp Jupiter in a more "simple" way, if there is such a way. He was taken to the Wolf House to be judged of his strength. He passed, thank the gods! He was then sent to Camp Jupiter. Once there he was put in the third cohort, which meant that he had moderately good recommendation. He played a big part in the assault on Mount Othrys. After that battle he became centurion of the third cohort. His life went on easily enough, with training non-stop. When the Argo II landed at Camp Jupiter he was surprised, but not affected much. Then when Octavian ordered an attack on Camp Half-Blood, he had to go too, even though he voted against it. He was sent to sneak in and scout the camp, because he knew a spell that could turn him invisible. He did run into some trouble though, of course. He wasn't paying enough attention and literally ran into some girl. The fall broke his concentration on his spell and he turned visible again. They both stood up. He couldn't move, he couldn't help but have an attraction to this girl. He went invisible again and was about to run, the girl freaked out and set her hand on fire. "Show yourself!" she said.

"Whoa!" he jumped, "Remind me next time we meet not to make you angry."

"Where are you?" she said looking confused.

"Oh, Sorry" He turned himself visible again. "I'm Jack" He held out his hand to shake.

"How did you do that?" She ignored the hand shake.

"I'm the son of Tr…er…Hecate. I can use magic. What's your name?"

"Dani…I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"Um…yea. You could say that."

"Ooookaaay. Why were you invisible? Are you hiding from someone?"

"Yea, I actually got to get back to that…hiding."

"Ok. Well, see you around."

"Yea, see you around." He went invisible again, and then left being as quite as possible. He completed his mission then went back to give his report, all the while thinking of that girl, Dani.

Current position: Sitting on his cot, the night of his mission. He is thinking about how stupid he was for lying to that girl. But, he was mostly thinking "Why did she have to be Greek!?"

Hobbies:

Reading-he loves reading any kind of book, especially spell books, but he doesn't like it that he has to wear glasses.

Pranking people.

Theme songs:

Down - Thousand Foot Krutch

Captivating - Day Method

Tiptoe - Imagine Dragons

When Can I See You Again - Owl City

 **A/N: I have to acknowledge my friend Danny, who helped me think up this character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Alexandra (Alex for short) White (American)

Physical description: Long, straight, black hair, with some blue and green highlights; blue eyes; average height; thin; tanned skin

Regular apparel: white tank-top with a blue sleeveless vest over it, black leather jacket, skinny-jeans, black vans

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Current Age: 14

Personality:

She has a kind of bubbly personality with an attitude. But she knows when she needs to dial it down. She is caring when she needs to be and mean when it's called for. She is very protective of Clara and doesn't hold back whenever she [Clara] is threatened or made fun of in any way. She also has "slight" anger issues, but overall she is fun to be with.

Weapons/abilities:

Tidalwave (a sword that appears when she summons it in a burst of water)

Slingshot (with special ammo made specially with celestial bronze and with different gadgets including explosives, and spikes)

Water abilities

Strengths:

She can breathe under water, along with other cool powers revolving around water.

She is skilled with a sword.

She is /extra/ ADHD- there are a lot of demigods who are ADHD, but she has a worse case of it than most. This also means that she has a lot of energy for battle.

Weaknesses:

Her "slight" anger issues can get out of hand, and because of her extravagant powers, things can get dangerous.

Her lack of memory- since she doesn't know anything about her childhood, she is very defensive of what it was like.

She is dyslectic, but she has trouble reading outside of that too.

She is /extra/ ADHD- there are a lot of demigods who are ADHD, but she has a worse case of it than most. She gets very hyper and excited which can become a problem in some cases.

She is very clumsy.

Relationships:

Clara: is her best friend. (The rest is the same on Clara's bio.)

Dani: is her big sister and friend. Alex is also like an assistant to Dani, with bringing her tools and keeping the "shop" cooled down. (the "shop" is any building, warehouse, or shed that Dani will set up her forge)

Chiron: is her coach. He gives her guidance and helps her try to figure out her past. He also helps her control her ADHD, learn to read better, control her powers, and train.

Percy: is her half-brother. She hopes to meet him soon. She wants to learn from him. Plus since she doesn't remember anything, he is her only family.

Backstory:

Alex doesn't have much of a story. That is because she doesn't remember it all. What she _does_ remember is being half-conscious on the shore of the ocean, with 2 girls running at her, and no recollection of how she got there. The only thing she could remember was her name and her birthday. She was nursed back to health by Dani and Clara. And, they took her in and taught her everything they knew. When they started getting attacked more often Dani built them all weapons including Alex's most prized possession "tidalwave." She loves that thing to death and cleans, sharpens, and practices with it every day. She is happy most of the time and the others always ask her why. She always says "Cuz why not?" but it is really because she doesn't have anything to be upset about. She has doesn't have any sad memories to look back on, this made her a little optimistic. She was claimed right after they stumbled into camp half-blood. Ever since she has been there training and learning from Chiron.

Hobbies:

Playing games with Clara

Training

Reading (or trying to anyway)

More training

Talking with Chiron about her past

And….TRAINING!

Theme songs:

Roar - Katy Perry

My Fault - Imagine Dragons

What Is This I Don't Even - Day Method


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Clara Marquez (Puerto Rican)

Physical description: long, curly, light brown hair; mesmerizing, golden eyes; average height; thin; Hispanic skin

Apparel: wholly blue jeans, T-shirt and hoody, tennis-shoes, a hat (it's always different)

Godly Parent: Unknown (supposed to be Kronos)

Current age: 13

Personality: She acts older than she is. She is kind and silly. Every once in a while she will get unusually serious, and say things that don't make sense. She is scared to death of her dreams whether they are good or bad.

Weapons/abilities:

Daydream (a sword that appears when she summons it)

A couple knives

Strengths:

She knows a lot about myths and history because she would research the events that happen in her dreams. (They usually match up with history)

The standard ADHD and dyslexia of being a half-blood.

Weaknesses:

She is always tired because her fear of her dreams keeps her awake.

The standard ADHD and dyslexia of being a half-blood.

Her dreams can make her upset and paranoid

Relationships:

Dani: is her big sister. She looks up to her and comes to her for help and advice.

Alex: is her best friend. They do lots of things together like-when they aren't being attacked-they will play games.

Chiron: is her mentor. She has only known him for a few weeks, but they share a mutual trust, and since she is still "undetermined," they meet together to talk and try to figure out who could be her father.

Backstory:

Clara was 8 when her mom died. She didn't have a father, so she was an orphan. She went from orphanage to orphanage, from foster home to foster home. She could never fit in with her "families." She even almost got adopted, but the one of her nightmares made her look crazy. After that she knew that it was never going to work out for her. She ran away when they were taking to another orphanage. She wandered for a while, and then was found by a girl who was also wandering around. Her name was Dani. Clara learned so much from her, about how to beg or steal for food and clothing, how to build a fire, how to survive. They lived like this for a while. Then they found Alex washed up on the beach. They took her in and taught her everything too. After Alex came along they started getting attacked by more and more monsters. Dani started making them weapons, and they started moving faster and more often. While on the run, and fighting, they stumbled (literally) into Camp Half-blood. Ever since she has been working hard with Chiron to figure out who her father is.

Current Position: Camp half-blood, 2 weeks after arrival

Hobbies:

Reading-it keeps her mind off life

Talking to Chiron

Playing games with Alex

Theme Songs:

Paradise - Coldplay

Hold On - Abandon

Fixed At Zero - VersaEmerge

Forward Motion - Relient K

Bring Me to Life - Evanescense

In and Out of Time - Colton Dixon


	5. Bonus Character

Name: Johnathan "John" Truman

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Birthday: February 22nd

Origin: Earth, Georgia

Species: Human

John loves music. He plays guitar and can sing. He can play pretty much any type of guitar; bass, electric, acoustic, etc. He is down to earth, but has trouble expressing his feelings. He is your typical "ladies man" with girls falling for him because of his good looks and talent in music. He doesn't have a girlfriend because everyone he meets doesn't really like him for him, just his looks/talent. He is not anti-social, but enjoys being alone with his music.

Appearance: V-neck T-shirt (he has many colors), blue jeans, skate shoes or high-top converse. He sometimes wears a black leather jacket, but prefers his old flannel.

Weapons: All sorts of weapons from karate including a bow staff, nun chucks, etc.

Fighting Style: Goshin Jutsu, Akido, Tea Kwon Doe

Hair: Short, dark blonde hair

Eyes: Intense blue

Skin: Tan

Other: Tall, lean, and muscular build.

Hobbies: Music, karate (he's a black belt), video games, and pranking

Notes: He loves heights and being in small spaces. He is afraid of vulnerability. He prefers to be called John.

Theme song: Play My Music – Jonas Brothers

 **A/N: I wrote this OC to be a love interest for another OC created by a friend of mine.**


End file.
